


Love Like Novocain

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where’s Scott?" Stiles asked for the fourth time and they had only left the dentist five minutes ago.</p><p>"I told you, buddy, he’s back at his house." The sheriff replied, driving a little faster because he wanted to get Stiles home as soon as he could.</p><p>"Tell him I love him." Stiles whispered and the sheriff laughed softly. "I’m serious! He’s perfect. A perfect boy. A perfect person. I love him."</p><p>"All right, Stiles, I’ll be sure to let him know." </p><p>"Dad?" Stiles asked, trying sit up a little farther in his seat. "Where’s Scott?"</p><p>It was going to be a long drive home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Novocain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a prompt [here](http://imaginesciles.tumblr.com/post/83923584537/prompt-stiles-has-to-get-his-wisdom-teeth-out-and#tumblr_notes) and I was asked to add a few more things and I decided to just post it on ao3. Enjoy :)

"Did you know that Scott is, like, really pretty?" Stiles mumbled. He hadn’t stopped talking since they stepped into the car and the Sheriff was hoping he’d stray away from the topic of Scott by the time they got home.

"Like the prettiest of all the pretty pretties that ever prettied. Ever." Unfortunately he hadn’t.

"Yeah, you may have mentioned that. Once or twice or twenty times." He also happened to talk a lot about the color of his eyes, which apparently resembled the vast sands of the desert and his skin, that supposedly tasted like caramel candy.

"Is he here?" Stiles asked, tripping towards the stairs as the Sheriff grabbed his shoulder.

"No, he’s at home, Stiles. Where he should be."

"No, dad, he should be in my bed." He said, trying to escape the Sheriff’s hold. "That way he can fuck me and—"

"Okay, that’s enough. You’re going to take your pill and get a good nap, all right buddy?" The Sheriff interjected, trying to rid his mind of the images that suddenly started to invade him.

Then he remembered that he'd forgotten to pick up the prescription.

"Well, I’d rather be taking Scott, if you know what I mean, daddy-o." The Sheriff closed his eyes and sighed, making a mental note to monitor all of the boys' sleepovers from then on.

"Seriously, though, will you text him for me?" Stiles began to grab at his pockets, looking for his cell phone. "Tell him I love him and that he’s a very pretty boy. And tell him I know he looks at my ass sometimes. And tell him I like it."

"Listen, I’ll give Scott a quick call and you make yourself comfortable on the couch." Stiles nodded and wandered into the other room while the Sheriff dialed Scott’s number. 

He picked up, sounding a little worried. “What’s wrong?”

"Nothing’s wrong, Scott, I just need you to grab the painkillers."

"Oh, yeah, totally." Scott sounded relieved. He really was a great friend to Stiles. "I can do that. I’ll hurry."

"Don’t worry, Scott, take your time and be warned... he’s still a little loopy from the medicine and he’s kind of, well, emotional." The Sheriff didn’t exactly feel comfortable telling Scott that his son was horny and a lot more interested in his best friend than either of them expected, but he hoped he'd get the picture.

"Don’t forget to tell him about my butt." Stiles called from the living room and the Sheriff prayed Scott didn’t hear.

"What about Stiles’ butt?" He asked, to the Sheriff’s dismay.

"Nothing, just bring the pills." The Sheriff sighed, hanging up after a hasty goodbye and Stiles was making his way into the kitchen.

"He’s coming isn’t he?" Stiles grinned, attempting to take off his shirt, but the Sheriff pulled it down again and guided him back to the living room.

"Yes he is, but you are definitely not."

"Dad, you’re a cock-block, you know that?" Stiles pouted, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"It’s my job, Stiles."

"Yeah, well, your job sucks." He whined, just before bursting out into laughter and leaning back against the cushions. "But not as hard as I’m going to suck Scott."

The Sheriff let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He really didn’t know how much more of his own son he could handle.

**

“Thanks a lot, Scott.” The Sheriff whispered as he stood in the door way, keeping Scott from crossing into the threshold of the house.

“It’s no problem.” He replied with a grin, waiting for a few seconds before he attempted to step forward to get inside. The Sheriff blocked him, plastering on a grin as if it were entirely casually, watching as Scott rose an eyebrow and stared past him into the house.

Scott would admit, he was kind of hoping to get a little blackmail footage of Stiles high off his ass and he definitely wanted to at least be able to witness it first-hand.

But apparently the Sheriff didn’t have that in mind. “So, I’ll see you later, buddy.”

The sheriff was just about to slam the door shut when Scott heard a drunken sounding voice ring through the house. “Is that Scott? Scotty, come sit on my face!”

Scott’s eyes widened and the Sheriff rubbed his temple like it was nothing new. Scott shook his head, wondering if he’d heard that right.

Then Stiles came tripping towards the doorway, his cheeks swollen and eyes dreary, but he still managed to have a massive smile on his face as he approached Scott.

“You look amazing, bro.” Scott glanced down to his jeans and flannel shirt and wondered what the hell Stiles was getting at. “You’re like a sexy lumberjack.”

Scott couldn’t help how his jaw dropped but the Sheriff managed to break a little of the awkward tension. “How about you come on in, Scott? I’m pretty sure that now that you’re here, you won’t be able to leave for quite a while.”

Scott gulped and stepped through the doorway and Stiles clung to his arm immediately. “My alpha is so strong. So pretty and strong. I love you, Scott, seriously.”

“Love you too, Stiles,” Scott looked to the Sheriff desperately and he simply shook his head. Scott assumed that the odd behavior had been happening all afternoon.

“No, I mean it, Scott. I am totally in love with you. And I’m sorry it’s taken this long but, like, I don’t know. I just finally have the courage to say it.”

Scott’s mouth felt go dry as he tried to process what he was hearing. Stiles, in love with him? There was just no way it was possible. He’d been head over heels for Lydia since third grade and still was. Maybe he had been talking about her significantly less lately and maybe he and Scott had been throwing out the concept of person space since the nogitsune incident, but it didn’t mean anything.

Stiles didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Scotty,” Stiles whined, touching his cheek with his fingertips. “Say something, I’m giving up on you.” He sang, making himself laugh as he threw his arms across Scott’s shoulders.

“You’re perfect, you know?” He mumbled into Scott’s chest. “Like, just everything about you. Like all these perfect little things - your hands and eyelashes and the mole on your chin, they all add up to like the perfect human. It’s really great.”

“Thank you, Stiles,” Scott smiled, figuring he should've enjoyed it while he could. He knew Stiles didn’t really mean it, considering just how many painkillers must have been pumping through him at the moment, but that didn’t mean Scott couldn’t pretend for a bit.

“Did Dad tell you the butt thing?” He asked, mouth hanging wide open as Scott shook his head back and forth. He puckered his lips and let out a giggle. “You stare at my ass. I know it.”

Scott licked his lips and looked at Stiles with horror. It was true, he did stare at Stiles’ ass - he really couldn’t help it. It was round and firm and Scott spent way too many lonely nights humping his pillow pretending it was Stiles’ plush, red cheeks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said in a voice about two octaves higher than his normal tone and even Stiles, higher than a kite, could tell he was lying.

“Of course you do.” He slurred rolling his eyes. “And you want to know the best part, Scott?”

He nodded, slowly, despite his better judgment, because he really wanted to know, and if he was going by the way Stiles eyes darkened, it was going to be good.

“I like it.” He said in a hushed tone, smiling wide. “In fact, I fucking love it. I wish you’d do it all the time, Scotty. I wish you’d touch it. I wish you’d touch me and I would touch you, too and we could touch each other all night long.”

Scott’s mouth felt insanely parched as he stared back at Stiles with a complete loss for words. He had no idea how to reply, whether or not it was appropriate to say he wanted that, too, more than anything, when it was clear that Stiles wouldn’t say it if he was in his right mind.

“Maybe you should take your pill.” Was all that Scott really managed to get out. Stiles’ grin still looked malevolent despite his chipmunk cheeks when he reached into Scott’s pocket to pull out the bottle and stayed searching for a lot longer than necessary.

“Fine.” He sighed, putting the pill on his tongue and taking a swig from the Capri Sun on the table to make it go down a little easier. “But don’t take advantage of me while I’m out, Scott.”

He laid down on his stomach and wiggled his ass in the air tauntingly. “No matter how temping.”

Scott glanced to the other side of the room to see the Sheriff pinching the bridge of his nose, looking like he might die of second hand embarrassment.

And Scott really didn’t blame him.

**

Stiles woke up with his mouth throbbing and stomach hurting. He moaned, tried to roll over and failed, but it wasn’t long before he felt tender hands rubbing up and down his arms. “Hey, take it easy, man.”

Scott’s voice was oddly soothing and it made Stiles calm down immediately. He stopped attempting to sit up and just barely turned to look at him. Scott smiled softly, “How are you feeling?”

“Awful,” Stiles winced at hearing his own voice, it was rough and sounded like he had cotton stuffed into his mouth. He reached up and touched his cheeks, surprised at the amount of swelling. “This is going to suck.”

“Here,” Scott put a pill between his lips and gave him a water bottle to drink from. “This will help.”

“Thanks, Scotty,” Stiles closed his eyes, musing over how great of a friend Scott always was, taking the time out of his day to take care of him and watch over him. He was so selfless and sweet and—

“Did I say anything odd to you?” Stiles had suddenly started to remember the fact that Scott seemed to be a major topic of conversation before he took his medication and he couldn’t shake the idea that he talked about some seriously compromising things.

Scott turned a telling red and shook his head back and forth way too quickly for it to be truthful. Stiles closed his eyes, vivid memories suddenly flooding his mind. “Oh, God, the butt thing.”

Scott coughed out at that, flushing an even deeper shade of red as he covered his face with both hands. “Stiles, we can just forget about everything, if you want. Pretend it never happened, especially the butt thing.”

“Scott, I’ve been thinking about the butt thing for years, it isn’t something I’m ever going to forget about.” Scott peeked at Stiles through his fingers and finally dropped his hands. Stiles shifted on the bed a little bit so he could get a good look at Scott’s face.

“If I didn’t make it abundantly clear earlier, I have major feelings for you.” Stiles said simply, figuring the best way to deal with the situation was to put everything out on the table. “Feelings in my pants and my heart.”

Scott laughed at that, no longer looking like he was going to throw up all over Stiles’ sheets. “Well, uh, now that you’re a little more clear headed, I have to say that I have feelings for you, too. Both in my pants and my heart.”

“Yeah, the feelings in your pants is a little obvious.” Stiles giggled, as Scott’s mouth fell open in offense. “What? Come on, Scott, you can’t keep your eyes off me in the locker room. It’s a little ridiculous.”

“Says the boy who has to hide his boner whenever we ride my bike.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest, say something about the vibrations, which was an entirely valid excuse. But Scott held up a finger to stop him from talking. “And whenever I get out of the shower _and_ whenever I use my alpha roar.”

“You notice that?” Stiles asked, feeling his face flush as Scott grinned with confidence.

“Yeah, Stiles. It’s a little a ridiculous.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, though his expression melted into nothing but loving a moment later. “You know, I’d kiss you right now if I didn’t look like Alvin the Chipmunk.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty unattractive.” Scott teased and Stiles whacked him in the arm immediately, still pouting as Scott bent over to kiss him on the forehead in apology. He laughed softly, muttering an 'I'm sorry' before pulling back and combing through Stiles' hair. “Your soup’s probably ready, I’ll go grab it.”

Just before Scott left the room, Stiles called out for him, making him stop and turn in the doorway. “I just—I meant everything I said. Even if it sounded stupid, it was true.”

“I know.” Scott grinned, and Stiles was a little glad he had to get his wisdom teeth removed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and also come bug me on tumblr! :)


End file.
